


Broken trust

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve suspects that Loki abuses Tony. Tony claims it's just fully consensual bdsm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken trust

'So I was slightly, slightly tipsy, honestly, no more than one drink, ok, maybe one and a half,' Tony started telling the story if how he managed to break his right arm. Everyone nodded with a smirk, knowing that Tony meant he was totally drunk. 'It was three or four in the morning, no one sane takes a shower at this hour. However, the moment I tried to crawl into bed, Loki kicked me out-'

'I did not!'

'Yes, you did, because I didn't smell fresh enough for your delicate senses. At this ungodly hour everyone has trouble doing something as complicated as taking a shower. You can imagine, I accidentally used one of those scented shower oils I buy for Loki- his tender skin, you know- so, oil, slippery floor, I dozed off for a second and the next thing I know- I'm staring at my broken bone protruding from my forearm.'

'Eww!'

'In other words, it's all Loki's fault.'

'You drunk idiot, blame yourself,' Loki scolded him, laughing.

That was Tony's explanation of how he ended up wearing a cast. An elaborated version of 'I fell down.' No one seemed at least bothered by his probably untruthful story, it wasn't a secret that Tony never said no to alcohol, something like that was just bound to happen. Perhaps they were fooled by the way Loki took care of his injured boyfriend. With seemingly unlimited patience helped him get dressed, bathed him and- of course- poured him drinks. Thor was glad his little brother stopped treating people like objects. No one doubted Tony's honesty or Loki's protectiveness. Except Steve.

Some time ago Steve noticed a coppery-brown stain on Tony's shirt, on his back. It looked like dried ketchup but how did Tony get a ketchup stain on his back? It didn't make any sense. Without thinking, Steve touched it with the tip of his index finger, out of curiosity, and Tony jumped violently. He said that Loki expressed his gratitude for an earth-shaking orgasm by scratching Tony's back like an animal. That inspired Tony to start telling awfully detailed stories about kinky sex injuries, so Steve pressed hands to his ears and hummed to block out his friend's voice.

However, the back stain situation seemed less funny now. Steve began to wonder if Tony was bleeding because he had been whipped or flogged or maybe just simply cut with a knife. It was impossible for Tony and Loki to be a normal happy couple, much more believable was abuse and domestic violence.

Steve admitted to himself that he was biased and his dislike for Loki clouded his judgement. He could imagine Loki hurting his loved ones but would Tony really let someone close to him break his arm? It was so surreal. There's a difference between good, rough sex and non-consensual violence, Steve didn't want to jump to conclusions. That's why he invited Tony and Loki over, plus the rest of the Avengers, to examine Tony's behaviour around Loki.

So he observed jovial and tipsy Stark, who joked and drank whatever was within his reach. From time to time he hit someone with his cast, more or less accidentally. In one moment, he whispered something into Loki's ear, then kissed his cheek briefly. Nothing alarming or distressing.

After a while, though, Steve noticed how often Tony glanced at Loki before making basically any decision. As if he needed permission to have another slice of the cake or to talk to Thor. It must have taken a long time to train him that well, force him into submission. Steve did hope it was just his imagination, of course it was, he subconsciously wanted to ruin Tony's relationship with a dangerous criminal, who wouldn't?

It was best to confront Tony. Easier said than done, Loki kept an eye on his _manipulated victim_. Hmm. Steve encouraged Thor to convince his brother to return to Asgard. That would keep Loki busy. As soon as the two gods left the living room to exchange insults, use emotional blackmail and cry, Steve dragged Tony into the kitchen.

Drunk and hungry, Tony opened the fridge, prepared to empty it within seconds. After a few bites of cheese and fried chicken and a generous gulp of a strawberry yoghurt, he spotted deliciously ripe tomatoes at the bottom of the fridge. When he bent over to get them, his shirt rode up and Steve caught a glimpse of his back. For a moment he thought that Tony was wearing a red top underneath the shirt. Quickly, before he would start questioning his methods, he grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt and yanked it up, revealing countless welts, marks and bruises. In all shades of red, purple and black, some fading, some fresh, the sheer amount of it made Steve's head spin. It was worse than he imagined.

After a brief struggle, Tony pushed him away and pulled his shirt down, like it would solve the problem. Hiding the welts would not make them disappear. Tony blushed, but instead of breaking into tears and asking for help, he glared at Steve, not at all grateful.

'Goddammit, Rogers, what the fuck?'

Steve shook his head in disbelief. 'I should ask you this question. Or maybe this one- did Loki break your arm?'

Tony slammed the fridge door angrily, then took a deep breath and replied in a less aggressive way, 'Dear Captain Virginity, I know that when you were young, sex did not exist and people were not allowed to have fun, hence your shock and disapproval. You see, some of us enjoy discipline, sensual pain and submission. When it'd done right, it's not abuse.'

Steve narrowed his eyes, naturally Tony attacked him, the only person who reached out to him, who tried to save him from his abuser. Was it too late, was Tony brainwashed?

'You didn't answer my question. What did you do to deserve having your arm broken?'

'Oh, fuck off, Rogers, honestly, you've never been drunk? Too many drinks and you suddenly find yourself on the floor, not knowing when you fell down, not feeling any pain. Those fucking shower oils and my thirst were a perfect recipe for such an accident. Don't be ridiculous, for fuck's sake, did you even hear what you just said?'

Was that convincing?

'How often does he beat you till you bleed?' Steve continued his interrogation, hoping that it would make Tony cry and confess. 'Do you even have a safeword? Does Loki respect it?'

Tony burst out laughing mockingly, 'Oh dear. So you have heard of bdsm, my goodness! You must be repulsed. Since you're so concerned about my sex life, I'll tell you. My safeword is "Thor". Not something Loki can ignore, mentioning his brother totally ruins the mood. And how often he disciplines me? Every time I need it. I suppose you think it's only for Loki's personal enjoyment but that's not true. I think I love it more.'

That could not be healthy, Steve thought, Loki could damage Tony's kidneys, for example. And did they allow Tony's skin to heal? Was his body able to repair the damage? What about scars? Everything about that was so awfully disturbing and unacceptable, Steve didn't know where to start. Besides, Tony was obviously distressed because his little secret was discovered and his choices questioned.

'Do me a favour,' Tony said quietly, 'don't tell anyone. Everyone's been warning me about Loki, they see him as a ruthless predator who takes advantage of an innocent, weak Tony, so please, don't tell them, ok?'

Steve was conflicted. Exposing Tony's sexual preferences, against his will, was not right. Plus, Tony was self-confident and strong enough to defend himself, if only he wanted to. Reluctanly, Steve agreed to keep the secret, hoping he would notice if or when his friend would become a victim of domestic violence. Something so disastrous has to affect the victim's behaviour, has to be noticeable, right?

 

Five weeks later, Bruce decided to hold a little intervention, worried about Tony's reckless drinking. Tony got so drunk he fell and ended up with a black eye and broken jaw. Loki was with him the entire time, Bruce said, taking care of Tony so patiently that it was almost suspicious.


End file.
